


Five Minutes Longer

by Bittersweet



Series: Summer One Shots [9]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Dallas Stars, M/M, Summer break, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 03:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: Tyler and Jamie tie the knot.





	Five Minutes Longer

“Bet you never thought we’d make it here,” Tyler murmured wrapping his arms around Jamie from behind and resting his chin on Jamie’s broad shoulder.

Jamie smiled at him in the mirror. “You’d lose that bet.” He turned around and brushed Tyler’s lips with a kiss. “The music’s started,” he said when Tyler moved to kiss him back. “We should get out there.”

“It’s _our_ wedding, they can wait five minutes,” Tyler groused.

“But I can’t; I want you to be my husband as long as I possibly can.”

“You going to be this pushy all week?” Tyler teased as Jamie led him towards the canvas door of the tent.

“Maybe longer.”

Tyler grinned. “I’ll hold you to that.”

They stepped out into the garden and walked towards the altar together.


End file.
